A Ninja Surprise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Angela gets a surprise from her family and her love on her birthday. Birthday story written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Angela Hamato, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **A Ninja Surprise**

Angela was happy that she was able to spend time with her loved ones. Her birthday was coming and she was very excited. She wasn't expecting anything special; only a loving and wonderful time with the family. But she realized that her family was acting strangely; almost as if they were hiding something from her.

"Mikey. You all have been very quiet lately. What is it?" Angela smiled, walking near the turtle.

"Uh nothing, dudette. We just wanna wish ya a happy birthday!"

"My birthday is not until September." She smiled.

"Well, uh…then I will give you an early birthday wish. Oh, look at the time; I gotta go!"

"Not so fast!" Angela laughed jumping at him and barely missing. "Get back here, Mikey!"

"Whoa! Not so fast there!" Mikey laughed now running for the hills with Angela behind him. She was almost on him when she saw Donatello. She smirked and decided to try her luck with her other brother.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, Donnie." She sang.

"Yes?" He turned and gave her a smile from his work.

"I want to talk to you. Why is everyone acting so strangely?"

"Oh, I don't know what you mean, Angie." He chuckled.

"HEY! You know I don't like being called that." She giggled, now letting her fox tail run under his chin.

"AHA! Angela, c-cut it out!"

"Why?"

"B-Because you're tickling me!" Donnie laughed, now trying to get away from her tail.

"I will stop if you tell me what's going on, Donnie." She smirked, now raising a curious brow.

"What?!"

"Donnie, c'mon!"

"N-Nope!"

"Ok, then I won't stop! C'mere!" She laughed, now pouncing on him and manifesting her claws! His eyes widened in surprise and he began to sweat.

"Donnie, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I have another purpose for these." She chuckled now clawing gently down his armpits. He began chuckling and laughing, unable to get up!

"I won't let you go until you talk to me, Donnie! C'mon! I'm your sister." She laughed, now leaning down and planting ticklish kisses on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA L-LEO! RAPH! NOW!" Donnie yelled.

Within a few moments, Angela felt a sheet being thrown over her!

"M-MEY! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE! MET ME MO!" She said, trying to get out of the sheet.

"Everyone, we will do it on the count of three!"

"Mat mis moing mon?" She asked, now letting her tail squirm out and wiggle playfully on L-Leo's sides!

"AHA! SSSSSSSSplinter! Hurry!" Leo begged, now losing his grip on the sheet.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Leo," she giggled, still trying to get out of the sheet. She then let one of her clawed hands run down Raph's feet!

"DARN IT! HURRY, YOU GUYS!" He bellowed, trying to stifle a giggle.

"NOW!" Another deep voice called. Within a few moments, they released her from the sheets! They helped her up and in big bold letters a sign read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA!"

"G-Guys!" She squeaked happily.

"It is for you, my daughter. We love you and we did this for you." Splinter smiled, now gently walking by her side.

"And we wanted to show you our love by taking you out on the town tonight." Victor smiled, now coming forward and kissing her on her cheek.

"Victor! I didn't know you would be coming!" She smiled in glee, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would not miss this for all the world, my love!" He said, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"We are going to take you to the rose blossom festival tonight. They will have only the purest flowers in the world and we are going to take you to watch it."

"How? I thought you guys didn't like being seen!" She giggled.

"We have disguises." Victor smiled, now holding her in a gentle hug, letting his lips graze her neck in a flirty manner.

"Yes, you all enjoy." Splinter grinned, now walking away from the group. That is, until a huge furry tail wrapped around his waist.

"Now where are you going, father?" Angela asked.

"To meditate."

"On the night of my party?" Angela said, cocking a curious brow.

"Well, I…."

"C'mon, Dad…," she laughed as she tickled under his chin with her tail. "It will be fun."

"Yes, please join us, Splinter. We will also be dining on top of one of the most beautiful sky scrapers for the ice cream and cake." Victor smiled, now gently putting a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Well, I suppose it will be alright to visit the surface for one night." He chuckled. Angela grinned hugely and planted kisses on her father's face.

"Now, guys! Let's go and celebrate!" Raph smiled happily.

And with those words, they all went out into the night to celebrate Angela's birthday!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINDBLAZER PRIME! THIS WAS FOR YOU BUDDY! :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! And please wish Windblazer Prime a Happy Birthday too. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
